Let $(x, y)$ be a solution to the system of equations \[\begin{aligned} \lfloor x \rfloor + \{y\} &= 2.4, \\ \{x\} + \lfloor y \rfloor &= 5.1. \end{aligned} \]Compute $|x - y|.$
Consider the first equation, \[\lfloor x \rfloor + \{y\} = 2.4.\]Because $\lfloor x \rfloor$ is an integer, while $0 \le \{y\} < 1,$ the only possibility is that $\lfloor x \rfloor = 2$ and $\{y\} = 0.4.$ Similarly, from the second equation, we get $\{x\} = 0.1$ and $\lfloor y \rfloor = 5.$ Then \[x = \lfloor x \rfloor + \{x\} = 2.1 \]and \[y = \lfloor y \rfloor + \{y\} = 5.4,\]so $|x-y| = |2.1-5.4| = \boxed{3.3}.$